AFL Mascot Manor: Claude and Sam in Minecraft
by The Last Border Collies
Summary: Claude and Sam are teleported to Minecraft after Batty's accidental incident, what happens next? Will they survive? Find out! Rated K for Mild Rude Humor..


_It was a nice day at the Mascot Manor in Australia where all 16 AFL Mascots are playing pretend Rugby._

"Well, since the AFL season is about to start, we should be able to train ourselves before it starts!" Hawka said.

"Yep. No matter how we win or lose!" Sam replied.

"Well, strike me pink, this season is gonna be a tough one!" Barry said.

"It sure is!" Tommy added.

"Who would win the Premiership if we can make the playoffs before the AFL Regular season ends?" Rick asked.

"I would say the Lions. They haven't won a single trophy for almost 16 years!" Bernie said.

"The cats are gonna win that Premiership!" Sam added.

"Well, since the Hawks won 13 Premierships, we should add another one to our Hawks collection!" Hawka said.

"The Roo's haven't won another Premiership since 1999, we should add another one to our collection!" Barry said.

"I can get the crows a third premiership trophy!" Claude added.

"Chill dude. We should add our first trophy to our collection. The Dockers haven't won a premiership since they started.." Docker said.

"I want the dons to win!" Skeeta said.

"Well, anyone else?" Rick asked.

No answer.

"OK. Now, since I have won my current premiership against the Magpies, I am a champion now!" Rick said.

"No, you can't be a champion, Rick. Any mascot has to be a champion for a year before the AFL regular season ends before playoffs." Sam said.

"My team should've won!" Jock snarled.

"Jock, calm down! Some teams lose." Barry said.

Jock calmed down.

"Well, we should get training! We don't want to look like we haven't trained yet!" Syd said.

"Let's do it!" Claude said.

All 16 mascots went outside to train themselves before the AFL regular season to start. Syd kicked the rugby ball then Barry catches it. Claude kicked the ball, then Tommy catched it. All of the kicking and catching, and even scoring goals are making almost all 16 mascots tired.

"Well, look who's strong now?" Claude asked.

"Well, you always never get tired at all." Syd said.

Sam saw a Bat with a machine, taking it to his lab.

"We should talk to him." Sam said.

"If we know him, then we should." Bernie said.

All 16 Mascots remembered the Bat Scientist named Batty.

"Well, we remembered who Batty is. Let's talk to him!" Bernie said.

All 16 Mascots went towards Batty.

"Hey Mr. Batty, what's that machine you are taking to?" Sam asked.

"Oh, that machine? That machine is where you can teleport to any dimension!" Batty said.

"Wow. I haven't seen such a thing before, man.." Docker added.

"Yeah, you guys haven't seen it, haven't you.." Batty asked.

"Yeah.." Stripes said.

"On the second hand, do you remember us?" Claude asked.

Batty had flashbacks when he met the 16 AFL Mascot Manor Mascots when Batty was a young adult. He was an adult now.

"Yeah! I remember you!" Batty said.

"We should get back to training, we should never be tired by now." Stripes said.

"Would you like to experience of what this machine does first?" Batty asked.

"No thanks. We will after we are done with training." Claude said.

"OK!" Batty said, taking his machine back to his lab.

_Later.._

After 16 Mascots were done training, they went back inside their Manor.

"Hey, since we are done training, should we go to Batty's lab?" Sam asked.

"Sure. Just be here by supper at nightfall." Bernie said.

"OK. Let's go, Claude." Sam said, taking Claude to Batty's lab.

_At Batty's Lab.._

When Sam and Claude both got to Batty's lab, Batty was excited to see them.

"Wanna see what this machine does?" Batty asked.

"Sure, we haven't seen it yet." Claude said.

"OK, I will put this apple here, then I will search for a different dimension, after that, I push this button, and bam! It's teleported!" Batty said.

Batty placed and apple onto a flat space, then searched for a different dimension. Batty found a dimension he likes. So he pushed the button, then a beam went through the apple, and Bam! The apple went through another dimension!

"See? It works!" Batty said.

"Wow! That was really cool! By the way, should we check out some of your inventions really quick?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Batty said.

While Claude and Sam are checking out Batty's inventions, Batty accidentally leans on the button, then the button gets pushed by his back. The beam beams onto Claude and Sam, leaving them vanished into another dimension.

"Oops! My mistake, guys!" Batty said.

No answer.

"Claude? Sam?" Batty said in confusion.

Batty seems like the Claude and Sam were not there.

"Oh No! I must've accidentally leaned over the button! This is why I pushed the button with my back by accident!" Batty panicked.

Batty was panicking, thinking that he would be in deep trouble when all 14 AFL Mascots find out that Sam and Claude were gone.

_In the Minecraft Dimension.._

Claude and Sam fell to the ground, all dizzy.

"Ugh.. Where am I?" Sam groaned, all dizzy.

"I don't know. Maybe some weird, block-like dimension." Claude said.

Claude shook when he saw the apple that was on the ground Batty teleported earlier.

"That's that same apple Batty teleported earlier!" Claude shook.

"How did that happen when we first got here?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea! It was near us for no reason!" Claude said.

Claude saw an HUD where it had 9 blocks, 10 heart icons, which was the health bar, and 9 drumstick icons, which was the hunger bar, above the hotbar.

"How did that came up here?" Claude asked.

"No idea.." Sam said.

"Hey, since we don't have any blocks, we should make a shelter by using blocks.." Claude said.

"We should, but how do we get wood? If we punch a tree, we would break our hands." Sam asked.

"There's a bonus chest near us!" Claude said.

Sam and Claude went towards the chest, then opened it. It contains some food, crops, torches, and some wood. Even two pickaxes and axes.

"Well, we should get ourselves our resources." Sam said.

Claude and Sam grabbed their resources, then added them to the hotbar. Sam and Claude grabbed their axes, then chopped some wood. When they are done chopping their wood, they created some wood planks.

"Should we build a shelter over here?" Sam asked.

"I think we should, as long as we add torches so the monsters won't come in." Claude said.

_Later.._

After they are done building their shelter, they came inside.

"Well, our shelter looks great!" Claude said.

"Where are we now? I mean, we are in a different dimension, but where are we?" Sam asked.

Claude came outside then saw a sign that said "Welcome to Minecraft" on it.

"I think we are in Minecraft.." Claude said, coming inside.

Sam shook.

"What will we do!? Without all our friends, anything? No training!? We are gonna miss the AFL Season!" Sam panicked.

"Calm down! Maybe Batty will sent us back home when he adds a portal or whatever it is.." Claude added.

_At the Mascot Manor.._

"*sigh* Where are Claude and Sam right now? They should be here before supper." Stripes sighed.

"I don't know.." Barry said.

"Well, if Batty finds out that he teleported Claude and Sam, he would be in big trouble if they don't come back by supper-time.." Woofer growled.

"Well, we shouldn't be rude to Batty. He's a scientist, and also an inventor too.." Barry said.

"What will we do now without Claude or Sam?" Skeeta asked.

"We should wait." Tommy said.

"What about that bat dude?" Docker asked.

"If Claude and Sam don't get back by supper-time, it's all Batty's fault!" Skeeta said.

"Well, maybe we should make supper before Claude and Sam get back." Bernie said.

"While we wait, what if their supper gets cold?" Woofer asked.

"If it gets cold, we should heat it up again when they get home.." Bernie said.

"We should do it before Claude and Sam get home." Skeeta said.

"WHAT IF THEY ARE HURT!?" Syd panicked.

"Calm down, Syd. They won't get hurt." Barry said.

"Yeah, I agree with Barry." Woofer said.

Syd calmed down.

"Well, we should get to making our supper. We don't want to be making supper late at night when Sam and Claude get home." Skeeta said.

Stripes grabbed the ingredients for the supper. Mushrooms, Brussel Sprouts, Carrots, Beef Broth, Celery, Cornbeef, Cabbage, and mostly a little bit of salt for taste. When Stripes added the well-made-well-cut-up ingredients to the bowl, he poured beef broth inside the bowl, then heats it up.

"When will it be ready?" Skeeta asked.

"When it's all heated up and ready." Stripes said.

"Wow! You must've been a great cook!" Bernie said.

"Thanks." Stripes said.

"I am starting to miss Sam and Claude." Barry sighed.

"We'll promise! They will get back as soon as they can!" Stripes said.

_At Batty's Lab.._

"OK, let's see if this works.." Batty said, pushing the button.

Batty went towards the machine with his teleporter car, then the beams beamed up against him, leaving him vanished.

"Wow! It works! At least I got my teleporter car! Or should I say, the Teleporting-Car-Rinator!" Batty said, with his Teleporting-Car-Rinator.

_In Minecraft.._

Batty fell to the ground with his Teleportering-Car-Rinator. At least it didn't brake.

"Wow! I'm in Minecraft!" Batty said.

Batty saw a shelter, then went towards it. Batty knocked on the door, the Sam opens the door. Sam shook when he saw Batty with his Teleporting-Car-Rinator.

"Claude! There's Batty!" Sam shook.

Claude went towards him, and shook.

"Batty?" Claude asked.

Batty nodded.

"Batty! How did you get here? Did you teleport us to Minecraft?" Claude asked.

Batty nodded.

"I wanna say I'm sorry for teleporting you to Minecraft. It was just and accident." Batty apologized.

Claude and Sm both accepted Batty's apology, then Calude, Sam, and Batty went onto Batty's Teleporting-Car-Rinator. Batty turned on the vehicle, then he looked for a location, He found a location that said "Mascot Manor", and pushed the button. The vehicle was shaking, then floating off the ground. Batty pushed the button, and the roof covers the vehicle. The vehicle flew in a fast way, then teleported back to the Mascot Manor in Australia. The vehicle went onto the road, then to Batty's parking spot near his lab. Batty, Claude, and Sam went out of the bat's vehicle, then hugged each other.

"See you next time!" Batty cheered.

Sam and Claude both waved at Batty, saying goodbye, then went back to the Mascot Manor. When they both got back inside the Mascot Manor, all 14 Mascots were in shock when they all saw Claude and Sam.

"Claude! Sam! Where have you been? It's almost supper time!" Barry asked.

"Batty teleported us to a blocky dimension. But don't tell Batty. It was an accident.." Sam said.

"Well, we should get ourselves to the table, while supper is gonna be ready in a minute!" Stripes said.

All 15 Mascots went to the table as they sat down, then Stripes gave all 15 mascots (and himself) some supper.

"What's this?" Sam asked.

Batty showed up, un-announced.

"It's Cornbeef-Cabbage and Veggie Stew! Stripes made this by himself!" Batty said.

"Batty? How did you get here?" Stripes asked.

"I am here for some supper. I'm getting a little hungry.." Batty said.

"Well, go have a seat then!" Stripes replied.

Batty sat down, then all 16 mascots (and a bat) ate their supper.

_The End.._

**Thanks for reading my story! Good reviews are accepted!**


End file.
